


Drunken Tunes

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama - Freeform, Kakashi comes to get him, M/M, Tenzo has a bit too much to drink, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Tenzo has a bit too much to drink, so Asuma calls Kakashi to come get him, and Kakashi actually comes.





	Drunken Tunes

     Asuma made another sound of agreement as Tenzo continued to complain about Kakashi’s role as ‘supervisor’ in Naruto’s training, and how the pair of them were going to be the end of him.   
     “He just stands around and reads this trashy novels, or, or, or… Pesters me! When I’m trying to keep up with Naruto!” Tenzo slurred. “An’ Naruto’s like… 100 times...stronger than a normal person! 100! My body just can’t keep up! Are you ev’n list’nin’?”   
     “Mm hmm,” Asuma said. “We’ve been over this three times already.”  
     “Oh look, the mic’s open!”   
     “You’re going to sing now?” Asuma asked. But Tenzo wasn’t listening, already halfway to the karaoke machine. Asuma pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Kakashi. If anyone could get Tenzo out of the bar without too much fuss, it would be Kakashi. Tenzo still called him Senpai, for heaven’s sake! And he hadn’t responded to Asuma’s attempts to get him out of the bar and headed home. Asuma sighed. Tenzo would pick sad love ballads. This was getting embarrassing. At least he had a decent voice, Asuma thought, and he sounds more together singing than he did speaking.   
Tenzo was on his third ballad when Kakashi arrived.  
     “You actually came,” Asuma said.   
     “You sound surprised,” Kakashi said, ordering a drink as he slid onto the stool next to Asuma.   
     “I am surprised,” Asuma said. “I know I texted you, but I didn’t actually expect you to come.”   
     “I think I should be offended,” Kakashi said.   
     “Are you, though?” Asuma asked.  
     “No, not really.” Kakashi sipped his drink. Tenzo started another devastating love song.   
     “Aren’t you going to stop him?” Asuma asked.   
     “But I like this song,” Kakashi said. “And I haven’t heard Tenzo sing in so long.” Asuma quirked an eyebrow at his friend.   
     “I don’t think you should be enjoying this so much. You are the reason he’s drinking.”   
     “I am?”  
    “Well, you and Naruto and the stress of keeping a giant monster from being released on the village while you stand around and read porn,” Asuma said.   
     “It’s romance,” Kakashi corrected automatically. Asuma snorted.  
     “Whatever you say, Kakashi.” Tenzo flipped through the song list.  
     “C’mon, you’ve got to stop him, this is getting embarrassing,” Asuma said.  
     “Maybe I’ll join him, make it into a duet,” Kakashi said. Asuma could see the outline of a smirk under his mask.   
     “Maybe I’ll just pick the kid up and haul him home myself,” he grumbled.   
     “Now, now, don’t ruin my fun,” Kakashi said. “Maybe I’ll join, him, make it a duet.” Asuma just shook his head.   
     “Why did I think calling you in would be a good idea?”   
     “Because you didn’t want to bodily drag Tenzo home?” Kakashi grinned over his shoulder as he made his way toward Tenzo, easily weaving through the inebriated patrons of thee bar.   
     “K’kashi?” Tenzo said. “Wha’re you doin’ here?”   
     “Maybe I just wanted to sing a duet with you,” Kakashi purred, leaning in so close that cloth covered lips brushed Tenzo’s ear. Tenzo shuddered.  
     “Do you want to sing with me, Tenzo?” Kakashi asked, still far too close. Asuma rolled his eyes at the display.   
     “Idiots,” he muttered. “You’re lucky pretty much everyone here is drunk, and that it doesn’t really matter anymore.” Not that they’d been any better in their ANBU days, Kakashi was always a relentless flirt. Whether or not he meant anything by it, Asuma could never tell. But then, that was Tenzo’s problem, not his. Asuma jolted as Kakashi’s deep bass joined Tenzo’s warm baritone. He’d really thought Kakashi was joking about singing a duet. They sound good together, Asuma thought, and I am never telling them that.   
Kakashi tugged on Tenzo’s wrist as the song finished.   
     “Come on, Tenzo. You won’t be any good to Naruto if you’re hungover tomorrow.”  
     “ M’not that drunk, K’kashi,” Tenzo said. Kakashi caught him by the shoulders as he stumbled down the two steps from the little karaoke stage.   
     “How much did you have, then, Tenzo?”  
     “O’ly a couple,” he murmured.  
     “I should have asked Asuma,” Kakashi said, searching the bar. But Asuma had strategically vanished while they were singing.   
     “Typical,” Kakashi muttered. Towing Tenzo after him, he moved to the bar to settle their tabs.   
     “Only three drinks? You really are a light weight,” Kakashi said.  
     “I’ve got resp’sbilities,” Tenzo slurred indignantly. Kakashi pulled Tenzo’s arm across his shoulder, wrapping his own arm around the younger ninja’s waist.   
     “C’mon, Tenzo, let’s get you home.” Tenzo rested his head against Kakashi’s shoulder. He pressed against Kakashi’s side, but barely put any weight on him. Interesting. Tenzo continued to hum sad ballads as Kakashi led him through the dark streets.   
     “Tenzo, do you have your keys?” Kakashi asked.   
     “Mm, no,” Tenzo hummed into Kakashi’s neck. “ ‘S goin’ use wood key.”   
     “Well, you’re not in any condition for that,” Kakashi said, changing direction. “You can sleep it off on my couch.” Tenzo nuzzled his ear.   
Kakashi struggled for a moment to angle them through the door to his apartment with Tenzo still leaning on his shoulder. He kicked the door shut. While he was slightly off balance from the kick, Tenzo shifted. Kakashi’s back slammed into the wall. Strong arms caged him in.  
     “What are you playing at, Tenzo?” Kakashi asked.   
     “ ‘M not playing, Senpai,”. Tenzo said, his voice low and sultry, if still a little slurred. He caught the the edge of Kakashi’s mask between his teeth, pulling it down.  
     “Much better,” he said, pausing to admire his handiwork. Tenzo leaned forward, lips barely brushing Kakashi’s. It was too much for the Copy ninja. Kakashi slid his arms around Tenzo’s neck, smashing their lips together, needy and desperate. Tenzo responded in kind, nipping at Kakashi’s lower lip until Kakashi opened his mouth and Tenzo slipped his tongue in. Tenzo’s fingers threaded through his hair, tugging just a bit, and Kakashi moaned at the added sensation. His hands drifted lower, playing with the of Tenzo’s shirt, slipping inside to touch the warm skin. Kakashi could feel Tenzo’s thundering heart where their chests were pressed together. Kakashi undid the zipper on Tenzo’s vest, pushing him away from the wall so he could push the garment off his shoulders. He steered Tenzo farther into the apartment, lips still joined. Tenzo’s drink-clumsy fingers fumbled with the zipper on Kakashi’s vest.   
     “Wait,” Kakshi said, pulling away from Tenzo enough to remove the vest himself, and his shirt while he was at it. He kissed Tenzo again, then removed the other ninja’s shirt in one smooth motion. His fingers played across Tenzo’s bare skin, tracing his hard abs, the swell of his pectorals, the rise and dip of his ribs. He tugged at Tenzo’s belt loops, leading him toward the bedroom. Tenzo’s broad hands splayed across Kakashi’s shoulder blades, keeping him close.   
     “Missed you so much,” Tenzo muttered, breath warm on Kakashi’s ear, words followed by a light nip on his earlobe. Kakashi shivered , breath coming in pants. Kakashi nudged Tenzo backwards so the other man landed on the bed with a  thump. Kakashi paused to kick off his pants.   
     “Are you serious?” Kakashi asked out loud. He nudged Tenzo gently, just to make sure he was really asleep.   
     “Maybe we are pushing you too hard,” he sighed. He wriggled into the bed next to Tenzo, laying his head on the other man’s chest, right about his heart.   
    “Well, this is nice too, I guess.”

 


End file.
